


Cold, Cocoa and Crazy

by daughter_of_nemesis



Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Walmart, diabetes mentioned as a joke, not meant to be offensive in any way to people with diabetes, prompted by a friend, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/daughter_of_nemesis
Summary: Harry is cold. Draco gets a hot chocolate. And now he's convinced he has diabetes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days Of Drarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Cold, Cocoa and Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!! 
> 
> This is not meant in any way to be offensive to people with diabetes, I had a friend give me some random prompts and this was one of them. Its really short compared to Day 4, but then again everything is.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry was cold. 

There was no big deal. People get cold. And they were in the cols aisle of Walmart, a part of Harry’s attempts to familiarize both himself and Draco more to the Muggle world. Being cold is natural. Bound to happen. Apparently not for wizards though, seeing as it was such a big deal to his boyfriend.

“You’re a wizards, Harry. Use magic.”

“That’s cheating. We’re in a muggle place, we do things the muggle way.”

“You have enough hair on your head you’d think you’d stay warm.”

“Hey!” In truth, Harry had seriously needed a haircut. It never got to his chin, but it was getting quite long.

“Let me give you my sweater, at least. You don't deserve to suffer because you forgot your jumper”

“Fine” Harry conceded, and moved the trolley to the side of the aisle so that Draco could give him his jumper. They moved silently through the store, when Harry noticed Draco shivering.

“Are you cold?”

“No .” Draco grumbled, as he stroked his harms to heat them up.

“I think you are.” Harry said, smiling.

“Well pardon me, but not everyone has a mop on their head that provides insulation!” Harry laughed out loud at this. Draco’s hair was much shorter than his own. 

“Come on, lets get you some cocoa.” Harry said, as they purchased their items and stepped out into the carpark. 

Harry vanished all their things back to their flat and turned around, made sure no one was watching, and apparated them to Diagon Alley. 

When they landed, Harry bough Draco a massive mug of cocoa, topped with whipped cream, marshmallow, chocolate sauce, sprinkles… it was diabetes in a cup.

Draco had no such concerns, and drank it with a smile(and whipped cream) on his face. Harry was happy that he was warm, and that he could keep Draco’s jumper. But the rate at which he was downing his cocoa was a bit concerning. 

“Draco, you should stop. You’re going to get diabetes.”

“I might. But I’m currently very happy with my life choices, and if future me will live to regret them, that’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

As it turned out, future Draco was not happy with his choices. Later that evening, Draco was sprawled on his couch moaning about how much his stomach hurt.

“Harry, I think I am diabetes.”

“You think you are diabetes? Draco what on earth does that mean?”

“I don’t know but I thought I’d let you know before I inevitably die. If im not diabetes then I must be becoming diabetes.”

“Do you mean you’re diabetic? Because that’s what people who have it are called… diabetes is the disease.”

“Does it matter? I’m going to die!”

Harry sighed. He should have never complained that he was cold.


End file.
